Black Flight
Black Flight is the identifier used by personnel belonging to a covert military organization with speculated ties to the Federation. It is believed that one of Black Flight's duties was to monitor Thargoid Surface Sites and prevent their discovery by the public by any means necessary. Pilots serving with Black Flight are identified only by ID codes prefixed by "SVI", while their ships, most commonly Diamondback Explorers, use designations prefixed by "SV". Black Flight's activities first came to light in June 3303, but many questions about the group remain unanswered. History It is unknown when Black Flight was first established or how long it has been operating. Although its Thargoid-suppression activities can be surmised from the sites of its operations and comms messages, the exact nature of its mission has never been confirmed. Based on currently available evidence, Black Flight primarily operates out of Overlook, a Flight Operations Carrier Megaship stationed in the permit-locked HIP 22460 system which is believed to house the unit's command structure. The earliest known incident with possible ties to Black Flight occurred on January 31, 3302, when an unidentified Diamondback Explorer with the unusual designation "S6: 7" conducted a high-speed flyby and scan of Obsidian Orbital in Maia. The ship ignored all hails and departed once it completed its scan. Witnesses of the incident speculated that the ship was looking for something.Galactic News: Unidentified Spacecraft Observed at Obsidian Orbital At the time, Black Flight was not known to exist, and apart from the involvement of a Diamondback Explorer with a designation beginning with "S", there is no conclusive evidence that confirms Black Flight was behind the incident. Black Flight's existence and activities were first unearthed in June and July of 3303, as independent pilots stumbled across Unregistered Comms Beacons containing partial transmissions between Black Flight operatives and their commanders, and read news reports of alleged smuggling rings being apprehended. These clues led pilots to various sites: Survey Vessel Pandora orbiting HIP 21478 A 1 f, Survey Vessel Victoria's Song orbiting HIP 17125 A 3, Communication Hub Zeta 12 orbiting Electra 4, and Relay Station PSJ-17 orbiting Celaeno 1.Canonn Research: Survey Vessel PandoraCanonn Research: Survey Vessel Victoria's SongCommunication Hub Zeta 12Canonn Research: Relay Station PSJ-17 Survey Vessel Pandora and Survey Vessel Victoria's Song were both independent ships commissioned to survey uncharted systems outside the Core Systems; recovered logs from the Victoria's Song indicate it was working for the Federation at the time. Both ships encountered anomalies which would later be identified as Thargoid Surface Sites, and reported their findings to their employers. Shortly afterward, Black Flight ships arrived on the scene and attacked them. The crews of both survey ships were either arrested or executed by Black Flight to suppress their discoveries, and local news outlets provided cover stories. In the Victoria's Song's case, The Pleione Herald reported that the ship was involved in smuggling and had been declared off-limits by the authorities.YouTube: Aegis Exposed (Timestamp 1:00) Communication Hub Zeta 12 was a civilian communication installation that happened to be run by the same comms network corporation utilized by Black Flight. After Zeta 12's staff reported receiving an alien signal, Black Flight intercepted the report and sent operatives to shut down the facility and seize all records related to the signal. The operatives initially posed as technicians assigned to fully-automate Zeta 12, but the staff grew suspicious after noticing they were armed and confiscating the signal data. One staff member concealed location data taken from the signal in a data module along with logs of what had happened as the Black Flight operatives gathered the staff for "evacuation". The location data leads to a Thargoid Surface Site. Black Flight ships remain on-site at Zeta 12 to eliminate trespassers. Relay Station PSJ-17 serves as Black Flight's main communications center in the Pleiades Nebula, and is heavily guarded. Logs retrieved from the installation provide more details about Black Flight's operations, and confirm their connections to the Pandora, Victoria's Song, and Zeta 12 incidents. One log links Black Flight to Overlook, mentioning it as where captives are taken for interrogation. Although Overlook is currently inaccessible, it is known to be aligned with the Federation. While Black Flight remains active, with the widespread discovery of Thargoid Surface Sites, their mission has seemingly failed. No additional incidents involving Black Flight have been reported since July 3303. References Category:Organizations